Emperor mode - error
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Himuro zostaje ogłuszony i traci przytomność. Budzi się ze związanymi rękoma w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Okazuje się, że w całą sprawę zamieszany jest Rakuzan i pewne zranione uczucia.


Z niemałym trudem otworzyłem oczy. Zamrugałem parę razy, dostrzegając jedynie ciemność. Bolała mnie głowa, a moje nadgarstki były.. związane? Szybko przeanalizowałem fakty. Zostałem uderzony czymś w głowę, straciłem przytomność, a teraz siedzę ze związanymi rękoma w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego zostałem ogłuszony, kto to zrobił, jaki miał w tym cel i co zamierza teraz zrobić. Niestety nie udało mi się dojść do żadnych sensownych wniosków, więc postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć.

Obudziło mnie światło wpadające do pokoju przez otwarte drzwi. Przymrużyłem oczy, kiedy oświetlenie zostało włączone również w pomieszczeniu gdzie się znajdowałem. Bardziej usłyszałem niż zobaczyłem, że ktoś jest w pokoju i podchodzi do mnie bliżej. Po chwili poczułem, że więzy na rękach zniknęły.

- Ne, wszystko w porządku? Nie bolą cię ręce? A jak głowa? Nebuya dość mocno cię uderzył - rozległ się gdzieś obok mnie głos, którego właściciel po chwili pojawił się przede mną. Był wysoki, z przydługimi czarnymi włosami i długimi rzęsami. Skądś go kojarzyłem.

- Bywało lepiej, ale i gorzej też. Nie jest źle - odparłem mu. - A tak w ogóle ty jesteś...?

- Reo Mibuchi - przedstawił się, kłaniając lekko.

- A wieem, ty jesteś z Rakuzan, nie? Dlaczego tu jestem? I ty tu jesteś? I co się stało w ogóle?

- Cóż... Jesteś tutaj, ponieważ Sei-chan ma pewne obiekcje co do twojego zachowania i chce pogadać, a nas wynajął do brudnej roboty - wyjaśnił pogodnie chłopak. - Pozwól ze mną proszę - nakazał, zachowując uprzejmy ton. Nie widząc lepszego wyjścia poszedłem za nim, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na pokój w którym siedziałem. Zauważyłem miotły, starą kawę i wiadra, pomyślałem sobie, że wygląda to trochę jak kanciapa woźnych z mojej szkoły. Gdy wyszliśmy na ładny, przestronny korytarz doszedłem do wniosku, że znajdujemy się chyba w liceum moich oprawców. Reo skierował się w stronę sali gimnastycznej, a ściślej mówiąc kantorka nauczycieli. Zapukał i nie czekając na odpowiedź otworzył drzwi.

W pomieszczeniu, niezbyt dużym, znajdowało się kilka mebli, kanapa, oraz podwyższany czerwony fotel za dość masywnym biurkiem, na którym dumnie zasiadał teraz Akashi, wpatrując się we mnie z nienawiścią w dwukolorowych oczach. Nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi, dlatego stanąłem spokojnie obok Reo czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Czy wiesz, po co cię tu sprowadziłem, mój drogi przyjacielu? - spytał Akashi z dziwnym akcentem, trzymając w ręku cygaro. Ten ton i cała otoczka były mi dziwnie znajome.

- Ej czekaj - powiedziałem, uświadamiając sobie z czym mi się kojarzy. - Czy ty próbujesz udawać ojca chrzestnego? - zapytałem. Mibuchi parsknął śmiechem, a Akashi aż się zatrząsł ze złości.

- Wystarczy! - krzyknął. - Jesteś na moim terenie wśród moich ludzi, możesz nie wrócić stąd żywy a w głowie ci żarty? Zawsze miałem cię za rozsądnego, Tatsuya.

- Jestem rozsądny, po prostu to był chyba najgorszy Don Corleone jakiego widziałem - odparłem spokojnie.

- Zamilcz! Koniec z tym. Przejdźmy do konkretów, Tatsuya. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o twoim wielce niepokojącym zachowaniu. Otóż... Co cię łączy z Atsushim? Moi ludzie podczas raportów często wspominają, że widzieli gdzieś was razem. Chciałem ci oznajmić, jak wielkie...

- Z nim? - przerwałem mu. - Eee... No przyjaźnimy się, nie? Ruchamy od czasu do czasu i chodzimy coś zjeść razem często, to tyle w sumie - odpowiedziałem uprzejmie. Za zdziwieniem obserwowałem reakcję Akashiego - zrobił się cały czerwony, po czym wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk pełen bólu i wybiegł z pokoju. Uniosłem ze zdziwieniem brwi, spoglądając na Reo.

- Nie martw się, on ma tak często, drobny error w psychice - machnął ręką chłopak. - Przytuli się go, porucha na pocieszenie i zaraz wróci do swojego emperor mode- wyszczerzył się do mnie.

- A ja myślałem, że ty jesteś ten miły i uprzejmy - parsknąłem. - A ty właśnie wykorzystujesz biednego chłopaka który przeżywa swoją nieszczęśliwą miłość.

- Bo jestem miły - puścił mi oko Reo. - To przecież chyba miło że chcę mu pomóc i łączyć się z nim w bólu, nie? Swoją drogą, ja myślałem, że ty jesteś jednym z tych "O upadłe anioły! Moja emo grzywka źle się ułożyła, chyba się dzisiaj zabiję przez to". Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie. No, to będę się zbierał szukać mojego sei-chana - powiedział, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. - Miłego ruchania z twoim wielkoludem, a jakby ci się znudziło, to daj mi znać, chętnie zajmę twój czas, if you know what i mean - posłał mi ostatni uśmiech i wyszedł.

Po chwili również opuściłem pokój oraz budynek szkoły, rozważając propozycję nowego kolegi. Doszedłem do wniosku, że skorzystam, ale później. Tak więc napisałem tylko do Atsushiego że wpadnę do niego. Odpisał, że mam przynieść ciasto. I śmietanę w spreju.

Piękny dzisiaj dzień.


End file.
